The Immortal Love
by First Death
Summary: In the Forrest of the Fae Prince Dimitri encounters the Fae Princess Rose in her human form. Intrigued by the young man Rose forgets that he's her prey and accompanies him back to the human city. Will love bloom or will Rose's true nature tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is dedicated to 'All your Hate' thanks for the encouragement and idea. I do not own 'Camelot (the city)' or 'Vampire Academy'.**

Dimitri P.o.V

As all humans, I had been told the stories of the fae as a child. The Water Fae with hair white like the snow they bring, frozen blue lips as if plucked from the corpses of folk they drowned, pale skin, cold stares, ice wings sharp sleek as well as jagged. Not mentioning a single kiss from them could freeze a man solid, stealing his life away. They also possessed the ability to control water, use it for good or shape it into a weapon of war. Running water is a favourite haunt of Water Fae kind. They hid away in bodies of water in forests that homed others of their kind. 

The Fire Fae, who reflect the volatile nature of their element and can become quite hostile when they feel slighted. With blazing red hair that would become a flame when they went into a fit of rage and crimson eyes they were a force to be reckoned with. Their tan skin gave the illusion that they were travelers from the South, as no one knew who they were made that assumption even more convincing.

The Earth Fae usually stay hidden in the wild, working and maintaining the physical structure of the earth. They work with metal to word, resources of mother earth. Their vibrant emerald green eyes and dark green black hair give them away very easily so they normally rely on others of their kind to bring in the prey or attack arms or travelers in the woods and forests around town. But every now and then they get restless and desire the rush of the hunt.

The Air Fae, the element of choice, bear strong powerful wings that can carry them higher, further and faster into the sky. Every storm and breath of wind is work of their wings, from the tiniest puff to the most terrifying gale. Many spoke the language of birds.

And last but certainly not least the Royals, twelve royal families and one ruling family. No one knows much about any of these Fae, a king and a queen, a male heir and two daughters, nothing more. These Fae were neither dark nor light, good nor evil, safe nor dangerous, beautiful nor deadly. They were a dangerous mix of both; when I had asked my mother why it was dangerous she had simply replied.  
>"One day when you are older you will figure it out for yourself."<p>

Some people claimed to be half fae; the children of fae mothers who seduced and had their way with the human fathers before killing them and leaving behind a hybrid child for the grieving family. Others were accused of being half fae like my best friend Lord Christian Ozera.

Christian was shunned by the whole city and was eventually forced to hide away in the palace or out on his estate disconnected from the outside world. He never came to dinners or balls and barely any council meetings. I had tried to make my people accept him but they refused and eventually he told me to just give up.  
>Yes, my people, I am a prince of a magnificent city. Prince Dimitri Belikov heir to the throne of Camelot. My father had passed away three years ago and I was yet to ascend to the throne, my grandmother believed a king can only be completely powerful with a powerful woman at his side therefore she had withheld my greatest honor from me until I find myself a bride. My mother continued her duties with the help of my grandmother. I do search for a bride but my time is frequently preoccupied.<p>

I may not be king but I was still in charge of our armies that protect our great kingdom. And that was my first and foremost priority; protecting my people from the evil of the surrounding magical forests and invading armies. That is what occupies my time at the moment, the kingdom to the east ruled by none other than my rival King Nathan was gathering their armies for a powerful attack. I have a planned to bring the fight to them by attacking their city and raiding their villages. But for that my army must travel through the Forest of the Fae as easy pickings.

We were preparing to leave and I was in my room getting suited with my armor. I stood in tight black leather pants and a dark blue cotton shirt. I slipped my chainmail shirt over my head and started strapping on my armor and leg plates before tightening my leather breastplate over my chest. Pulled my swords holder over my head and slipped both my swords into their places on my back. I combed by hand through my long dark brown hair as my door opened and Samuel bounded over to me.

"Hey boy, you ready to go." I said patting him on the back causing a loud woof and his tail to start wagging frantically.

"As ready as everybody else." Turning I spotted Christian lunging in the doorway, dressed similar to me. In his chainmail and shoulder plate with his black hair falling in front of his ice blue fae eyes surrounded by long lashes.

"Hey man, let me grab my bag and we can go." I walked over to my desk in to long strides and scooped up both my bags one with my weapons and the others with necessaries.

Christian and I walked through the castle halls until we reached the gathered knights in the castle courtyard; they were all dressed in dark blue cotton shirt, black leather pants and their unique armor with their specialized weapons.  
>"Dimitri!" Viktoria cried jumping on my back.<p>

"Viktoria get off your brother now." My grandmother scolded her. "He will be fine so stop worrying."

My mother came up and embraced both Christian and I. "Look after him." I heard her whisper to him.

"I promise I will, your majesty." Christian promised bowing slightly before leaving to fetch our horses from the castle stables.

"Goodbye my son, stay safe and come back home to me." Mother said placing a delicate kiss on my cheek.

"You to mother and you Vika." I said pulling her from my back. "Stay strong for the kingdom in my absence little sister."

"Of course big brother, good luck." She smiled before going over to mother. My two older sisters came over and said their farewells. Last was my wise grandmother, Yeva.

"Do not judge by what you know but by what you will learn." she said patting my stubble covered cheek.

"That's your great advice." I said sarcastically as Christian raced over on his horse my white stallion following obediently. My grandmother grabbed my chin harshly as I attempted to turn away. 

"You listen boy, you must heed my advice or all shall perish because of your arrogance." She hissed ferociously before letting go and fixing my hair calmly. "Go now and travel safely."

I mounted my stallion, Dove, easily swinging up into the relatively comfy saddle. Taking hold of the reins, I smiled once more at my family before pulling on the reins and riding out of the castle wall into our city. Speeding past all the awed looking common folk I rode at the front of the army, men and horses falling in behind me.

"You are going to listen to her right?" Christian asked as we exited the city walls into Fae territory.

"When have I ever." I smiled leaving him in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose P.o.V

The water of the lake was chilly as I hesitantly skimmed it with my toe, pulling it back hastily with a high-pitched squeal. Rough laughter erupted from the throat of my older brother, Eddie, who stood waist deep in the murky depths.

His copper wings hung limply at his back, coated in a fine sheen of water droplets, soaked brown hair splayed carelessly across his forehead, his golden chest glittering like a thousand diamonds as the rumbling laughter sprung forth like a pouncing lion, contrasting with his liquid silver eyes.

"Come on Rosie tis not that bad." He chuckled wading towards me. He was in his human form, even though he willed his wing to remain, and therefore it was easier for him to push himself through the mud at a faster pace then that of one in Fae form. Though father disapproved of us changing, Eddie more constantly, we both valued our human forms above that of our Fae therefore whenever the opportunity appeared we grabbed it with both hands.

"Not that bad? It's freezing!" I grumbled under my breath, settling down on the bank, the water just beyond my reach. The mud from the embankment had stained the hem of the plain ankle length white shift I wore; clinging to it like a babe clings to its mother. Running my fingers across the ground, I smirked as my fingers brushed over a thick and healthy leafy green stem, white rose like flowers already graced its length at irregular intervals. I trailed the stem with my finger till it was at my desired length before digging my extended nail into its flesh, slicing it from its self.

The cut was smooth and clean, I observed, gently plucking it from the moss it had rested on. Perfect. Reaching up I began to twirl and twist it through my hair, under and over, around and through, carefully maneuvering it into place before arching the end around a particular section, that was fatefully always falling in front of my chocolate gaze.

Glancing back out at the lake, a smile took it's place upon my lips once more as I spotted the tendrils of water devising an intricate design, curl their way over my brother's muscled chest. The water around him took on a brown tinge, shining and glittering as the vibrant patch of colour spread weaving its way under the lilies that floated on the murky water, drawing all of the green leaves close connecting each of them with the emerald algae. The water started to rise, forming a well-known plot, as it rose beginning from the brown coloured water, well it was no longer water but long shimmering brown hair coating a gentle head upon which rested a band of lilies. Next came a body cloaked in a jade dress of leaves and algae, flowing as if it were a glimmering stream. Once the changing was complete two pale arms shot out securing themselves tightly around Eddie's chest and in return Eddie's arms wrapped around her waist.

Tinkling laughter filled the air as Eddie lifted her from the water, in anticipation of drawing her close and swiftly spinning the both of them in graceful circles. Her head dipped into the crook of his neck as his wings flapped eagerly lifting them from the lakes watery embrace. I shamelessly stared at their entwined forms as they began to dance across the moonlight surface of the lake. If there were any image that truly depicted the illustration of beauty, it would be this.

Eventually their mortal bodies tired and they were forced to give up the passion of the dance for a moments break, gliding over to where I still perched of the moss-covered bank. The glow of love encircled them as they came to a halt.

"My what beauty you have gained, Jill." I laughed as the young girl blushed.

"And what looks you have forever possessed increase each day." She replied shyly.

"There is no need to flatter me, though I give thanks for your praise." Jill blushed again, a deeper rosier colour.

"Come now dearies. I am hurt you seem to have forgotten my charming looks." Eddie cried placing a hand over his heart.

"Jill has sung your praises enough, I think. Now Jill what gossip do you have for me today?" I said eagerly, grabbing her delicate to pull her down beside me.

"When the rain came last it whispered many secrets to me. The likes of which only a few I can share but still there are some quiet interesting ones at that. Mason has returned to the north and is currently residing in Mia's stream, Illraylia, her father can only hope that they will become mates." I smiled; Mason and Mia were both good friends of ours and have always been crazy about each other.

"Finally, I hope he shows her a good time." Eddie smirked. Jill smacked him playfully on the arm giggling as he took on a hurt expression.

"Come on love birds, one minute is all I ask. So what else do you know?" Jill's face became grave and her voice took on a darker tone.

"A hunter has been spotted on the edge of the cities limits." Her voice was quiet and scared.

"That's not possible! How would they have gotten this far unnoticed?"

"There are rumors that someone inside court is helping her."

"Her?"

"Lady Tasha Ozera." I glanced up at Eddie knowing he would see my panic. Lady Tasha Ozera was well known throughout the Forests of the Fae but by no means for good reasons. Once before she had made in into the forest but no nearly so far as at present time, even still she had slaughtered a family, almost ending one of the strongest royal bloodlines, as they had been traveling to the capitol from their human estate, only their daughter, my best friend, Lissa Dragomir, survived and was now the last of her line.

"If she has been spotted shouldn't my father be gathering men to fight!" I shouted outraged.

"Rose, you know our father has other problems to deal with. A hunter is the least of his worries right now, no matter how personal it may feel to you." Eddie countered solemnly.

"There's more…" Jill trailed off quietly.

"More?"

"A human army has crossed our borders, their path leads close to the capitol. They are being lead by the arrogant fool of a prince, Dimitri Belikov."


End file.
